PMD: Pursuers of Truth
by Dauth12345
Summary: It's a common theme. A human wakes up in a world, transformed into a Pokemon, with little to no memories. However, having no memories isn't exactly easy to live with.
1. Chapter 1

Dauth: Do you know how hard it is to find other words for bat? It's hard. Very hard.

Above the horizon, a crimson sun fell behind an ocean, below, the waves gently moved by the wind, sliding against a small beach. The pale tan of the tiny grains of sand contrasted against the harsh black and red of a small vulpine figure lying, unconscious, in the area where the water and dust intermingled. The slight sloshing of the water reaching in and stealing sand drowned the creature's fur, causing it to stick to his slim figure.

Further down, a lavender bat fluttered, the black fur on its chest fluttering from its fervent flight. Behind it, another bat-like creature flew, this time blue, with only the inside of its wings purple. Both had large ears, and the one fleeing had massive yellow eyes to match. Neither appeared to be very old, but the chaser was clearly larger.

The black vulpine on the beach groaned. He blinked, revealing teal eyes that communicated clear confusion. As He struggled to rise to his feet, he was knocked down by something above him. He yelped as he fell, and heard a screech of pain. Again attempting to stand up, he gave a glare to the creature that had just smashed into him. The purple bat cowered, glancing backwards and fluttering its wings to attempt to lift itself out of the shallow water.

"Where the heck am I?" the fox stated, the question almost hidden by the blunt tone. The little bat stared at him, pausing for a second, then glanced backwards and redoubled its efforts to life off. The black-and-red quadruped gave a flat gaze, then shrugged, turning to look at whatever was behind him. As he saw the larger bat flying towards them, he sighed.

"Alright," the fox muttered, before raising his voice so both bats were able to hear him, "What's going on?" The blue-bodied creature paused, giving enough time for the vulpine to notice that it didn't have any eyes.

"Who are you?" it asked, suspicion evident in its voice, if not in its eyes. The fox paused, for a moment, shutting his teal eyes. After a few seconds, he frowned, blinking again.

"I… I have no idea!" the vulpine muttered wonderingly, "How is that possible?"

"If you don't even know who you are, then why do you think you can butt in? This doesn't involve you!"

"Yeah, okay," the fox's eyes narrowed, anger slowly creeping into his voice, "I don't think I need to know anymore. You're just another jerk. And to be honest, I really don't have the patience to deal with this while I already have a lot to deal with." He crouched down, knees bending, and teeth bared as he settled into an offensive stance. His eyes almost seemed to shake, before refocusing on the larger bat. A low rumble seemed to emanate from deep within his body.

"A-alright, let's just calm down," the blue bat muttered, almost seeming to shrink as the fox seemed to be silhouetted against the setting sun, highlighting him in a black light that only deepened the growl and contrasted against his gleaming blue eyes.

"Nah," the grimace twisted into a terrifying grin, teeth still bared but lips curling upwards as the creature spoke, "That seems like it would be… counter-productive. Now I suggest you leave before I decide I want to find out how well I can do in a fight." The bat nodded quickly, turning and fleeing just as fast as the lavender one had previously done in running from it. The vulpine's primal posture dropped as he turned to the small one that had seemed to cower in the corner.

"Was that the problem?" he said, kindly compared to the previous savageness that he had possessed. Instead of responding, the small bat cowered away from him, wrapping itself in its wet wings.

"Ok… I'll just… leave, I guess?" The fox shrugged, seemingly not knowing what to say, "Could you at least point me towards the nearest form of civilization?" Again, no response from the scared chiropteran. The vulpine sighed, finally stepping out of the water onto the beach. He glanced back, before continuing away from the ocean. He finally took the time to look around. The beach continued to both left and right as far as the eye could see. The sky was still the dark blue of dusk, and the sun barely illuminated a forest that ran along the beach, before cutting off far to the fox's left. It eyed the forest warily, before facing the opening.

"W-wait…", echoed out from behind him, a clearly feminine voice. The vulpine turned, to see the bat flapping after him.

"Could-could you help me get back home?" she stuttered, clearly still scared of him but unwilling to be left alone.

"Yeah, sure. I'll follow your lead?" The female bat nodded slowly, fluttering towards the forest. The fox's eyes narrowed, but he followed her into the darkness.

"Aaah!" the bat flew behind the vulpine, causing him to roll his eyes again.

"I stepped on a stick," He explained to the freaked-out flying female, "Seriously, you're overreacting to everything…" The girl whimpered, and he shot her a withering glare. He had determined that she couldn't be very old at all, considering that she was scared of every little noise. She hadn't spoken at all, but had screamed multiple times at the slightest sound.

"Come on, it can't be that far," he muttered, continuing forwards through the thin path that they had followed for the last hour. The bat shook slightly, glancing to both sides before continuing down the path. The vulpine rolled his eyes and followed.

The pair continued walking for a ways. As the sky darkened, the fox glanced upwards through the trees.

"This is taking ridiculously long," He pointed out, slightly irritated, "Are you sure you know where we're going?" As he lowered his gaze, he caught the bat slightly shaking her head. He gave her a flat glare, then sighed.

"Alright. Well, let's just-" He was interrupted by an echoing snap from behind them. "Ok, that wasn't me. Any idea what's out there?" The bat flew away from the noise, ducking behind him again. He exhaled, before focusing on where the sound had originated.

"Who are you?" He asked the shade of the trees, "If you don't want a fight, I would appreciate you coming into our sight."

"...And if I refuse…?" the whisper slipped out from the darkness, its owner invisible. The fox considered this for a bit, frowning slightly. He shrugged.

"I'll just improvise I suppose," he paused for a moment, "Wait, was I supposed to answer that?" The ghostly laughter resonated out from the opposite side they were looking, causing the bat to flinch and flap her way to the fox's other side. He shifted positions to put his body between the voice and his charge.

"Are you scared…?" It asked, position having shifted to their right. The vulpine turned, glaring once again into the darkness and seeing nothing.

"Scared? Of the voice of a coward who won't show themselves?" He actually sounded confused, "Why would I be scared?" A low growling emanated, revealing their attacker's position.

"Shall I show you why?" A howl echoed outwards, sending chills down the pairs spine. The fox crouched lower, preparing for a fight.

"If it's at all possible, I'd prefer not," he muttered, only slightly perturbed, "It's always preferable to avoid a conflict. Course if you start it, I can't be blamed. Let's call it an experiment!" He gave a smirk, which resulted in the growling to grow louder. Another howl, and a dark shape shot out from the bushes. The fox ducked underneath, before bashing his skull into his opponent's chest. The form of a canine was sent flying into the bushes with a yelp. The black-and-red fox winced, shaking its muzzle.

"You'll regret this!" The canine whined, any threat gone from its voice as it fled from the pair.

"10 to 1 that I won't!" The vulpine yelled after it, "Not against someone like you!" He turned to the bat.

"You okay?" He asked glancing her over, and grinned as she nodded shyly, "Great. Now we need to figure out how to get out of here." The sound of heavy wings beating air echoed over is head, and he sighed.

"Can I not get a break?"

Dauth: 'Course not! That would be too easy!


	2. Chapter 2

"Who are you, and what are you doing with my daughter?" A powerful voice emanated from above the pair.

"Mommy!" The small bat squealed, flapping up towards the voice. The fox laughed slightly, amused by her sudden openness. He promptly smirked as she flew behind the massive bat-looking wyvern, of a significantly darker purple than her daughter. A red crescent matched the blood-colored talons on the ends of its wings and toes. Blue was on the inside of its wings, as well as the inside of its massive ears. The larger draconic creature enfolded its wing around the younger bat, before glaring at to the small fox.

"I'd love to answer that. But I have a… not exactly minor issue," He muttered the last part, "But I can tell you what I've been doing for the last hour!" Slight annoyance was audible in his voice as he said the last part.

"I've been trying to get your daughter home in a dark forest I've never heard of, and fighting off various morons who thought it would be fun to attack her!" As the fox spoke, his voice slowly rose in irritation. The wyvern's eyes narrowed, but she turned to look at the bat tucked into her wing.

"Oh? Is this true?" She asked her daughter, who nodded her head almost imperceptibly, "Then I suppose I may be able to help you to pray you back for protecting our daughter." The draconic bat landed before him, her size causing her to tower over him.

"I doubt that…" the vulpine glanced to the side, then cleared his throat, "I have absolutely no memories." There was a pause as the massive wyvern processed this.

"None?" She asked him, "Not even your name?" He forced his eyes shut, focusing, then blinked and shook his head.

"I… think it's… Kon?" The vulpine muttered, frowning, eyes slightly crossed. He shook his head quickly, then glanced at her sideways, his mouth curved into a self-mocking smile.

"I see…" she nodded slowly, 'Well I suppose that we could help you for a bit." She knelt down, revealing her back. "Climb on!"

"Really?" He tilted his head, and slowly walked towards her, "If you're sure…" He clambered upwards. Seconds later, the younger bat flapped her way onto her mother. The fox gave her an appraising gaze, before nodding to himself. The large bat lifted off the ground, floating through the night sky. Kon closed his eyes and allowed himself a content smile, as the wind ran through his fur. When he opened his eyes, he saw the young girl to his left, wings up as if she herself was flying. The black-and-red fox sighed in satisfaction, causing the bat-like wyvern to turn her head to look at him.

"You enjoy it up here?" She asked, "That's unique for most non-flying types." He nodded, his smile still on his face.

"It makes me feel… alive, almost…" His grin grew, "Or at least, more so than normally. I wonder if…" He trailed off thoughtfully, eyes locked on the moon. The pale orb was ringed in gleaming stars that almost formed a halo around it. He swept his eyes across the skyscape, taking in the clusters of stars.

"None of these look familiar," He noted sadly, "And yet the feeling that this brings…" Again, he shook his head as if clearing his thoughts. Letting out another sigh, he turned his gaze downwards, scanning the foliage below. "Where are we going?"

"Back to our house," She informed her passenger, "You can stay there and we'll try to figure out what to do in the morning." He gave a single nod, before looking to the night sky again.

"It feels so free up here… All my troubles seem to disappear…" He then chuckled slightly, "That rhymed!" The wyvern added on her light laughter, and even the young bat chirped at him.

"I see why my daughter would trust you…" the mother said, "You seem to be quite easy to talk to." The black fur on the fox's cheeks seemed to turn slightly red, matching the tuft on the top of his head.

"She didn't talk very much to me," He muttered, "But I'm glad you think that." He glanced at the ground, slightly downcast. The small bat chirped at him, then hopped slightly closer.

"I… I don't like to talk…" She said softly, causing him to look up. The sound of her voice made the wyvern glance upwards, gazing at the two on her back in confusion.

"Oh.. Dark Type?" She asked. Kon shrugged in futility.

"When I said I couldn't remember anything, I meant 'Anything at all'," He sighed, "Apparently not even what I am…"

"Well I may know someone we can ask. He's knowledgeable about all types of Pokemon on the planet!" The wyvern said this with enthusiasm that surprised the fox, considering how suspicious she was of him earlier.

"Why are you so willing to help me?" He asked, speaking the question he had just thought.

"First off, my daughter trusted you enough to stay with you far over an hour. Second, you've been completely honest with me," The wyvern told him, looking at the small bat on her back, "And to be honest, Echo needs a friend. I'm hoping you could become that friend."

"Echo?" Kon questioned, not recognizing the name.

"My daughter. She didn't tell you her name?"

"She barely spoke…" the fox sighed sadly, "But I can understand not talking when you're uncomfortable… Gods know how many times I've had to do that… Cause I certainly don't." The trio flew in silence for a while. As the soft sighs of the sleeping Echo slipped out into the silent sky, the young fox stared upwards at the stars.

Kon whined slightly, laying down, his thoughts turning inwards. Slowly, he slipped into the oblivion of sleep

Realized I should upload the next chapter before moving on... *Sigh*

Ah, well. I have a few chapters of another story that I should upload but I don't know when I'll actually continue planning it, so I'm just workin' on this one for now.


	3. Chapter 3

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"_/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"As Kon stirred himself awake, it was to the dim light of a rising sun shining through thin glass windows. The young vulpine shook his head, gazing outwards at the receding darkness with a small frown. The sound of motion behind him made him turn. Laying on a small pile of straw was the young bat he had helped yesterday. He glanced down and noted that he was lying on a similar structure. He hopped down and walked over to Echo. The bat stirred, but did not wake, and Kon nodded slowly to himself./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Turning, he glanced around him at the room. It seemed to be made of smooth wood, almost grown into the pattern of walls. The floors were just as smooth, but had enough traction for the fox to move with ease. To his left was a curved arch that formed a doorway into another room. The window was a continuous circle that gave a view that seemed to lack a ground, revealing a brilliant blue sky and a sun that was barely rising above the horizon. Faint whispers of clouds floated at the edges of his sight./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So you're awake?" The mother's voice echoed from behind him. He twisted his head just enough to see her out of his peripheral vision. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah. Where are we?" Kon asked, still gazing out at the vast ocean underneath the sky./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Our house," She stated, making the one eye she could see twitch./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Were we going the wrong direction?" He asked, voice hinting at his irritation. She laughed slightly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Not completely," The draconic bat informed him, "Our daughter did know what she was doing." His posture relaxed slightly, but his gaze never strayed from the window. For a few minutes, the pair were silent./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Y'know, I really don't know what to think…" The young fox sighed sadly, "Heck, I don't even know what I'm supposed to think."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Are they not the same thing?" The wyvern questioned, her tone concerned. He shook his head./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""There's a lot I don't know. But I'm positive about a few things,' He took a shaky breath, but continued, "First: I should be panicking. I have no memories and I'm in a place I don't recognize. Second: I should be putting myself first in this situation, and it'd be perfectly understandable. Yet I went out of my way to protect your daughter. Third: I have no reason to trust you, but I do so anyways. I don't even know why!" He turned, eyes yearning for something to grasp onto, mouth slightly open as his thoughts spilled out. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""There's nothing wrong with you," the bat said, calm and reassuring, "You're young and naive. While it's true many would be panicking, I believe it shows just how strong you are. You're a natural guardian. That's why you protected my daughter. And while you have no reason to trust me, you need someone." The young fox watched her for the longest time, his shaking slowing, but not quite stopping./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""..." Kon sat there in silence before turning, "Do you know if there's anywhere I can collect my thoughts? My mind's getting clogged." The mother bat watched him for a moment, then nodded./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""If you continue out the door, then take the left path, it'll lead you up the cliff," She told him, "That's where I normally go to think." He nodded slowly and gave a conflicted mixture of a grimace and a smile. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thanks." He wandered out the door, glanced back, then continued outwards. The mother bat turned to her daughter./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You've made a good friend. I hope you two stay together," She said enfolding her wings around the sleeping bat's body./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"_/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A young black-and-red fox gazed from the top of a mountain to a sun that created shimmering shards of light on a calm sea. He looked down at his paw, comparing it to the gleaming sun-rays bouncing off the ocean floor. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Why?" He asked, once more staring outwards, "Why would I not have my memory? I know there's something I need to do… But I can't- REMEMBER! … Tip of the tongue phenomenon? Things like this! I don't know how I do, but I know it! And this, body, it feels unnatural! And yet, I can control it as instinctively as if I had it my whole life. And this urge, I've got to fight… But even that wouldn't satisfy it… What is this…? What- What am I?" The young fox stared up at the blank sky, eyes pleading for answers. When none came, he turned his gaze back to the earth./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No. It doesn't matter," He said, firmly, "Focus on what you need to. Focus on helping those you can. Focus on surviving." The vulpine gave a crooked grin, glancing back at the open sky./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Whatever gods there may be, you seem to be throwing an entire arsenal of difficulties at me," He stated, his eyes burning with a blazing flame, "But if you think that'll make me quit, you're dead wrong." The fox chuckled to himself, before returning down the mountain, stumbling over a stone as he went./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well if I didn't believe I was insane, it's indisputable now," He laughed, then shook his head and glowered at the ground, "And thank you brain, it was absolutely necessary to know that it's called an apostrophe."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"_/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So you found him and your daughter in the forest? And he claims to have no memory? Where is he now?" An voice unfamiliar to the young fox spoke out from the inside of the bat's house./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""He went up the mountain in order to think. I figure I'd bring you here for when he gets back," The mother bat's voice echoed out from the building./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So what type of Pokemon is he?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""He doesn't know, and I don't recognize it. That's why I asked for you to come here. You've traveled over most of the planet, so I was thinking you'd be able to identify his species!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Not my specialty, but I'll do what I can. So what does he look like?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""This," Kon stated bluntly as he walked into the room. He glanced downwards at his black and red fur then back up. He saw a bipedal blue and black canine with large iron spikes on the backs of its hands./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""A Zorua? What are you doing here?" The bipedal Pokemon asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""..." the now-identified Zorua gave him a flat stare, "What, did you miss the part about where I lost my memory? 'Cause that's still a thing." The black-blue canine looked at the maternal wyvern./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You didn't tell me he an attitude," He told her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Only when people are discussing me behind my back. Or when I'm irritated," The fox paused thoughtfully, "Although the first one fits under the second, but 'eh. Whatever. Anyways, you said I'm a Zorua?" In response to this he received a nod./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""An uncommon species, especially in this region. For those that do know them, they're known for their abilities in illusions," The bipedal canine told him, "How would you not remember the very basics of your species?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'll tell ya' when I know," Kon snarked sarcastically, "The only thing I seemed to retain is how to fight. And that feels more instinctual than anything else."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It is for most Pokemon."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So, uh, if I'm a Zorua, what are you all?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm a Noivern," The large bat interrupted, "And my name is Ulsa." Kon paused for a second then covered his head with his paws./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sorry! Sorry! I just realised that I didn't even think to ask you for your name!" He muttered, embarrassed. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Understable considering what you're going through," The black-and-blue bipedal noted, "I'm Lenoro. A Lucario." He knelt down and held out his paw, and Kon reached out to shake it as best he could. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So are you planning to stay with my friend until you figure out what to do?" Lenoro asked the Zorua. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You'll be welcome!" The Noivern added./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I… suppose so… If you're sure that I won't cause any problems," He glanced down at the floor, "And while I don't know what to do, I'll do what I can to make up for your graciousness."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You've already done enough," Ulsa told him, a sad smile on her face, "Just stay friends with my daughter." He nodded firmly. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well if you don't have any better ideas, then you could show me how good you are at fighting," Lenoro suggested to him, "I heard you're quite good at fighting." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Where'd you hear that?" Kon shot him a suspicious glance, turning his head to the side so one eye was staring directly at the Lucario. He exchanged looks with Ulsa./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""She told me," He answered, resulting in the gaze shifting to the mother wyvern./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""But… you weren't there…" He muttered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I watched you fight off that Poochyena," She said, shifting her wings slightly. Kon frowned slowly and scrunched his eyes. He then shook his head violently. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well… I don't want anyone to get hurt," The Zorua said looking back at the Lucario, who had the audacity to laugh./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Trust me. You wouldn't be able to hurt me," Lenoro said, chuckling./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well… if you're sure… Where would we do it?" He asked. The canine gestured for Kon to follow him, and the black-and-red Pokemon dutifully followed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"_/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The pair entered a ring of trees as the morning sun rose high into the sky. Lenoro made a sweeping gesture around the open circle. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""This is where Ulsa and I practice," he informed the youth following him. Kon swept his gaze around, carefully analyzing the kicked up dirt amongst torn-up grass. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well? Show me what you got," the Lucario settled into a stance, his palms outwards./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I think I'm a better at defending," Kon said hesitant./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well I wouldn't want to attack you," Lenoro said, chuckling once more./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""F-Fine," The Zorua's eyes hardened, and his hackles rose. A low rumbling seemed to echo outwards from him, and his eyes glew with slight light. The shadows created by the high sun seemed to lengthen, stretching to absorb the Dark-type. The piercing blue light emanating from his eyes seemed to strike his opponent, a ray of fear that could have sent most others running. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I thought you said you didn't remember anything…" The Lucario muttered, "Unless this is instinct too." Kon blinked, the intimidating effects fading./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What?" He asked, tilting his head./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Are you saying that was entirely unconscious?" Lenoro gaped, eyes wide, "Incredible. If I wasn't so experienced, that would have been terrifying!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I have no idea what you're talking 'bout," Kon pointed out. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You really need to figure out how to control your abilities," the Aura Pokemon informed him, "But let's continue." The Zorua nodded, his expression hardening and eyes once more growing darkened. The two watched each other, slowly shifting and circling each other. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lenoro watched as the youth's eyes locked onto his chest, and prepared to block the tackle he saw coming. He noted the Zorua's legs tense, before, as predicted, launching the young Pokemon towards the Lucario. The fighting-type swept his hand up, blocking- /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"An attack that never came. The jump wasn't strong enough to make Kon reach all the way, and the Dark-type tumbled between Lenoro's legs, bowling him over. The Zorua climbed onto his opponent, and puffed his chest out./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I thought you said you were good!" He almost sounded offended! /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I suppose I underestimated you," The Lucario admitted, chuckling slightly, "But I am impressed. You assumed I would underestimate me, so you intentionally went under my guard." He shrugged, then settled back into his stance, eyeing the young Pokemon with significantly more caution than before. The two resumed circling each other, then Kon's eyes locked onto something behind the Lucario. Lenoro, a bit more wise to the Zorua's tricks, did not turn, instead focusing on the leg muscles that were tensing beneath the Dark-type. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Again, he attempted a lunge to the legs. Lenoro, reacting correctly this time, swept his paw towards Kons side. The Tricky Fox was incapable of moving out of the way, instead being launched sideways. As he hit the ground, he rolled to all fours at the edge of the clearing. Switching tactics, he charged the Lucario head-on, and slid between Lenoro's legs. A quick turn brought the fighting types fist in front of him on guard, and Kon grinned. Once again, he jumped, this time landing on the paw and then ramming into his more experienced opponent's face. Both fell backwards onto the ground./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What made you think that was a good idea?!" The Lucario grimaced, rubbing his nose, "You smashed my face with your head." Kon stumbled back, grinning and shaking his head./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Eh heh," He chuckled, still shaking his head, "Ya weren't expecting it. That makes it a good idea in my book!" Lenoro shot him a confused glance, causing the dark-type's grin to grow./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Are you sure that didn't do any brain damage?" The Aura Pokemon asked, eyeing the youth warily./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nah. The dizziness is going away already!" Kon said, tripping immediately afterwards and collapsing on his knees, "But jeez, what are you made of, metal?" The Lucario stared at him, nodding slowly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm a steel-type." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh," Kon said, standing up, "That makes sense." His hackles rose again, but the illusional effects failed to appear. Lenoro held his paw up, palm out./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We're done," He stated, "We wouldn't want to risk a concussion." Kon nodded, but frowned sadly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ah well," He sighed, "Let's go then."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"_/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"This has almost as many words as the previous two combined... /span/p 


End file.
